the beauty and the night fury
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: This story is after the first movie but around the base of the second movie. Hiccup asks Astrid out on a date but never picks her up. Astrid finds him in an alleyway but something has happened to him, he's a night fury but he's also human. A witch that goes by the name of Luna midnight is responsible for this. find out how Astrid will stop hiccup from becoming Luna's servant...
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty and the Night fury

Chapter 1

By: Hiccupandtoothless294 collab with Huggiebird on DA

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "Huh? Oh, hello Hiccup, what can I do for you?" Astrid asked. "Heh, uh I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight, would you like to, I don't know have a moonlight picnic with me then go on a romantic flight afterwards?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Astrid smiled. "Mm." She thinks a moment. Sure, that sounds nice." "Great! So I'll pick you up around 9 pm tonight okay?" Hiccup said happily. "Sure. Don't be late." She pinched his nose while she said this and turned around to walk home.

Hiccup rubs his nose and smiled as he walked home. Suddenly a young woman grabbed him and yanked him into an alleyway and ignited him with a purple/blue substance. Hiccup gasped as his eyes began to flicker, the warmth of said substance, felt...comforting in a way. The woman whispered something into his ear, something Hiccup barely caught because his blood felt like ice. "Let the night be ever in your blood.", with that being said the woman disappeared and Hiccup fell unconscious on the ground.

The next morning, Astrid was not amused. She had waited for him to pick her up but then he didn't show up! It was morning and she was walking towards Hiccup's house when she saw something laying in an alleyway nearby his house out of the corner of her eye.  
"What's that?" she wondered aloud. She walked slowly towards said object then saw it was Hiccup. Black blood clung to Hiccup's neck revealing a small puncher wound. Astrid gasped and quickened her pace and knelt down to Hiccup's still form. She's hesitated for a moment but then shaked him. A soft moan escaped Hiccup's lips. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"A-Astrid? W-where am I?" Hiccup asked weakly. "You stood me up! Though seeing you in this state you must have a reason. "Astrid said. Hiccup closed his eyes looking for something. Hiccup shook his head and sighed. "Let the night be ever in your blood?" Hiccup muttered.

Astrid looked at him in confusion. "What does that me-" Astrid then noticed a patch of jet black scales take form were the black blood once was. "Hiccup, you just grew scales." Astrid said, fear rose from her chest. This time Hiccup looked at her in confusion but then he looked down at his neck. He looked back at Astrid wide eyed and screamed.

Hiccup's breaths quickened as the scales spread to his chest and they turned his skin to black. A roar replaced his scream. "Easy, easy, Hiccup! calm down, you're only changing your self- never mind he's not listening…" Astrid takes off her boot and smacks hiccup in the face. He shook it.

Hiccup snorts and growled at her. "I don't speak dragon, Hiccup. Calm down so you'll revise this." Astrid said gesturing to Hiccup's partly transformed body. He stopped growling and was looking down at his hands for a moment that had long claw like nails before looking back up but not saying anything, just staring at Astrid.

"Hiccup?" She asked trying to reach out and touch him. He backed away from her with a scared expression. "It's okay. Don't be scared, it's me, Astrid." She said calmly, trying to calm him down. Hiccup shock his head and held his clawed hands to his chest in fear of slashing Astrid.

Astrid smiled softly. "Hiccup you don't have to be afraid, I can help please, you won't hurt me." Astrid said holding her hand out to Hiccup. He's hesitant for a moment, as he thinks about things, on one hand this was only going to get worse if he wasn't looked at. Well on the other paw, no hand, he could be killed for what he's becoming, an animal. A type of dragon that once theorized the village...a Night fury. Hiccup leaps up and grabbed Astrid's hand his eyes held fear behind them.

"Please help me." He whispered. She smiled comfortly and squeezed his claw, no wait- hand. "I will, Hiccup. Come. It's not completely safe for you to stay here in the ally. Let's go to your house. Should we tell Stoick?"

Hiccup shock his head and pointed towards Gothi's hut at the very tip of the mountain. "Go-Gothi go see Gothi." Hiccup said in a half human half dragon voice. "Gothi? Okay but we won't be able to avoid your father forever you know that. "Astrid said softly. Hiccup purred in agreement. "Let's get going, have you been in the sunlight yet? Do you know if it hurts you?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup slowly walked towards the sunlight and steps into it only to run back and hide behind Astrid. "You're scared of them, aren't you?" Astrid said quietly. Hiccup nodded. "Then we take the alleyways to there." Astrid said. Hiccup purred in satisfaction. Astrid took his clawed hand and they started to walk towards Gothi's hut on the summit of the mountain but while they were walking through the alleyways, they heard the Twin's voices at one of the corridors. Hiccup half hid behind Astrid in fright while they kept walking.

Once at Gothi's, Hiccup went over and jumps up onto the bed and purred. Gothi walked towards him with a syringe. Hiccup growled and hissed swiping his clawed hand to keep her away. Astrid opened her pack that she kept on her hip with spare dragon nip and walked over to Hiccup and Gothi. Once Hiccup caught a whiff of the nip he clasped into a hypnotic trance purring calmly.  
Gothi takes a small sample of Hiccup's black blood and studies it.

It took Gothi a while and Hiccup had fallen asleep because of the dragon nip and Astrid was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed. "So what did you find out, Gothi?" Astrid asked. She sighed sadly and told Astrid the results.

"Hiccup was injected with a serum called black moonlight, its purpose is only forged by dark creatures of the night, a night fury is one amount thoughts ranks, an old apprentice of mine deserted me and became a witch! Her name is Luna Midnight, she is the one that is responsible for turning the chief's son... he's turning into a night fury, by tonight, his body will accept the black blood but alas he won't be the same boy you remember, not by a long shot. He or Luna, they are the only ones that can revise the black blood. Though he may still be strong enough to keep himself safe, his mind I mean." Gothi said.

Astrid was shocked. "What? What can I do to help him then? And would it be wise to tell Stoick?" Astrid asked while she looked at Hiccup's sleeping form on the bed, which had transformed some more. He had now claws for hands and feet and the black scales had covered a part of his face as well. Astrid new that in 4 hours time Hiccup would become a night fury, she chocked back a faint sob.

Hiccup moaned and opened his eyes to see a very blurry Astrid. He shook his head and the image of her cleared. He tilted his head and smiled at her. Astrid smiled back and ran her hand down his head a few times, he purred and snuggled closer to Astrid's body. Astrid knew that it was still Hiccup yet at the same time, he reminded her of Toothless. Wait what about Toothless! Will he attack Hiccup?, wait about his flight?

"Gothi wo-would Hiccup turning into a night fury change Toothless at all?" Astrid asked, she carefully choosing her wording. Gothi took on a thoughtful expression. She handed Astrid a vile of golden/blue serum. "This is for Toothless, he'll see Hiccup as a human even though he'll be a dragon, it activates only at night." Gothi said.

"Thank you." Astrid said. Hiccup sniffed the vile, and licked it. Astrid giggled. "No, this is for toothless not you, you'll have to make your own." Hiccup snorted in disagreement with that. He sat back on the bed after stretching like a huge cat. He sat like Toothless, on his hunches and started to clean his claws by licking them. The scales had covered almost all his face by now.

Astrid looked at him sadly, he was more dragon the human. She took his clawed hand and held it shaking her head. Hiccup processed this and whimpered sadly. "S-Sorry, i-it's hard for me t-to control myself." "It's fine hiccup, I don't expect you to control it." Astrid said softly.

"R-really? B-but..." He looked at the bed, not knowing what to say. Suddenly he grabbed his head in pain and whimpered. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. He began to make pained sounds by now, wait did she see that right? There were night fury ears growing out of his head! "Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup brought his shaky clawed hand up to his head and down his face, he had also grown frills and a set of sonar ears, his normal human ears, had disappeared. Hiccup whined softly as he looked into Astrid's eyes. Astrid frowned slightly as she watched Hiccup's emerald green human eyes lose the white as Hiccup's iris filled his eyes and his pupils where narrow slits. She tried to pat his head but Hiccup backed away from her touch and growled, still in pain of the changes happening and of confusion.

"Hiccup it's okay I promise." Astrid said calmly. Hiccup's head hurt, that's all he knew, he couldn't see straight and the confusion made his head hurt worse. He squeezed his eyes tighter in hopes of getting the room to stop spinning. Astrid got an idea, night furies need a lot of trust. She decided to sit on the chair just watching him to see if he would start to trust her.

Hiccup looked up slightly and saw Astrid sitting there looking down at a book Gothi had given her. Hiccup crawled across the bed and looked at the book curiously. Astrid knew he was there but kept reading. Hiccup bent down so he was looking at the book beside Astrid's face he then grabbed the book with his teeth and took it away.

"Hi-Hiccup give that back please!" Astrid said running after said hybrid. Hiccup chuckled. There were rafters above the teen and hybrid that supported the roof. Hiccup climbed up one of them and sat down, looking at the book and then at Astrid, grinning with his teeth instead of no teeth like Toothless' toothless smile. "You know you have to give that back to me at some point, right?" Astrid said.

Hiccup shook his head and held the book close to his chest, smiling happily. "I see you want to read. Hiccup your brain at the moment is mush, you're half human half dragon and you aren't changing human till tomorrow morning, so please make up your mind about this and how the hell did you get up there?" Astrid asked

Hiccup lifted his clawed hand and smiled slightly as he opened the book and began to read it. "You are one amazing dragon you know that." she said. He looked back at her and tilted his head and smiled. Hiccup was looking, trying to read the book, at the book and when he had skimmed a few pages, he rubbed his nose before sneezing.

He sneezed but a fireball came out of his mouth at the same time, missing the book and Astrid thankfully. But because of the force he almost fell of the rafter where he was sitting on, making deep scratches in the wood holding onto it in hopes not to fall.

He got back up and sneezed again, probably because of the dust on top of the rafter. "Are you okay? What was that? You just breathed fire and are still half human, didn't that hurt?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sneezed once more and shook his head. He growled and nodded and sneezed another plasma ball and hit the wall leaving a scorch mark.

Hiccup whimpered as he picked up the book holding the book in his mouth and used his claws to help him down to the main floor. Hiccup shook his head. "You okay?" Astrid asked. He dropped the book. "I-i think so-Ast..." hiccup tried to say. "Oh, did you just lose your ability to talk? Great." Astrid said.

He shook his head and tried again but only a roar came out. And he sneezed another plasma ball, missing Astrid by barely an inch. He whimpered before taking a few steps back in fear of truly hitting Astrid and hurting her. They both hadn't noticed but Hiccup's protestic leg was gone and replaced by a night fury paw. He had claws and paws now and the scales had traveled over his whole face. Sneezing fireballs speeded the process up, apparently.

"Hiccup I know you're scared, and I know that we have to get you home before moonrise, you need to get a hold of yourself, please." Astrid said. Hiccup growled angrily as he stalked towards Astrid. Fear rose in the pit of Astrid's stomach as he did this. She took a step back, a bit scared. "Hiccup? Come on, try." Hiccup shook his head and growled once more. This time threathingly.

Gothi smashed a vile on the floor. The smoke created a Wicca star around Hiccup's feet. Another snarl came forth. Hiccup tried to move but he couldn't. "What did you do to him Gothi?" Astrid asked.  
"A Wicca star, it's holding him there. He can't hurt you unless he figures out something. He won't escape." Gothi said. Astrid looked back at Hiccup and saw the creature within him threatening Hiccup's very existence.

It was a jet-black huge night fury.

"Hiccup?" She asked concerned and a bit frightened by the creature. Hiccup was holding his head in pain, eyes squeezed shut while he started to shake. He could move inside the Wicca star but not outside of it. There were spikes growing out of his back and his tail would follow soon. "I have to get him home but how the moon rises in an hour!" Astrid said.

Hiccup now almost looked like Toothless as he turned around. Astrid knew the worst was still to come, Hiccup still needed his wings and his spine would need to change also. Astrid shuddered at the thought of watching her best friend go though such pain ridden agony, she'd already had watched him become a creature of the night enough, but to watch him disappear completely and be overtaken by- by this, beast, she could hardly bare it.

He started screeching now out of pure agony while his back changed and he got wings and a tail. At some point when it was halfway through the tail + wings transformation, he was screeching so high that it wasn't even audible anymore but the glass broke in the windows. Astrid had her hands clamped over her ears. After everything was over Hiccup lay on his side breathing in and out heavily, whines and whimpers leave his lips as a few tears fell from his eyes.

Astrid dropped her hands of her ears and walked over to Hiccup, slowly. She knelt next to him. "Hiccup?" She touched him and he instinctively curled up a bit and whimpered. "Hi-," Astrid shook her head. No he needs to hear me, he needs to listen. "Get up Hiccup! You're a Viking! You can handle losing your left leg, you sure as hell can handle this."

Hiccup whimpered and his body shock as he carefully looked up into her eyes. After a moment, he groaned and tried to get up but he fell back down with a thud, he sighed. Boy, he was tired! He just needed to close his eyes for a moment but that annoying girl was still staring at him. Who was that anyway?

Hiccup stood up and wobbled. Pain shot thought his left hind leg. As if it was on fire. Hiccup whimpered looking at his hind leg. _'That girl said something about me losing my left leg. Makes sense since it would hurt.'_ Hiccup thought. It was glowing. Why was his leg glowing?! His eyes widened before he got lightheaded and fell down again, not unconscious, but immensely tired all of the sudden. He looked at it, one second it was there the next nothing! Finally the pain did subside and he sighed. He never felt so exhausted in his life! He just moaned and looked up at the girl.

"Something tells me were staying here tonight." Astrid sighed. Hiccup's eyes narrowed and went full. Confusion filled his head. _'Wait, what? Why was that girl still here? And where are they anyway?'_ Hiccup thought. He was too exhausted to lift his head so he just looked back at the girl with a questionable look.  
Astrid seemed to notice and turned to Gothi. "He-he doesn't seem to remember anything?!" Astrid said. "It is to be expected, this is the dark moonlight's sums power at full power. It's the black blood at work." Gothi said.

Hiccup watched the girl talk to an old woman. He didn't really understand it but they seemed concerned about something. He decided to get some more comfy so he folded his wings better and decided to watch the two talk. Hiccup couldn't understand, why could he understand them well at the same time he couldn't? _'Ugh why is it so hard for me to finger out what's happening?' _Hiccup thought.

"Gothi, this is serious. He has no memories, you said he'd be able to keep his mind safe right?!" Astrid said. Hiccup sensed her panic and growled getting both their attention. "Sorry, hey! You moved!" Astrid said. He looked at her as if she was stupid. _'Of course I can move silly girl! I have paws for a reason.'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

"Hey you couldn't get up a second ago so don't give me that look!" Astrid said. Hiccup laughed. Astrid smacked her face. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. Hiccup's laugh sounded like Toothless' if the dragon laughed. He suddenly started to smell the air and saw a fish on the table. He sat up and his tail started to thump against the wood like a puppy's. He still couldn't move out of the thing around him. He growled annoyed at the floor. _'Why can't I get out of the thing around me? It's annoying.'_

Astrid laughed. "Hungry?" Hiccup licked his lips with wide eyes. Astrid walked over to him with said Icelandic cod and gave it to him. Hiccup caught it and swallowed it like Toothless does. After Hiccup ate the fish, he looked back at Astrid like he wanted more. He sat on his haunches like Toothless does, and stared at Astrid.

Astrid didn't have any more fish, or any other food at that matter, she herself was hungry seeing she hadn't eaten all day. Hiccup squinted and regurgitated the fish, what was left of it that is. "Hiccup Toothless' habits even coming from you, I'm not eating that fish." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her, and back at the fish expectantly like she was supposed to take a bite. He growled, at her, exspectately. He sat some more dragon like and kept looking at her.

"No I'm not eating it so forget it!" Astrid said. Hiccup looked at her angrily. "I'm not eating it." Astrid replied again. Hiccup thought for a moment and then using his flame traced over the Wicca star. Gothi looked to Astrid. "I'd eat it before he makes you eat it, seeing he's figured out how to get himself out of the Wicca star, this one at least." Hiccup runs out of the circle and Astrid's tempted is run but she sat there, arms crossed in an attempt to look threatening.

Hiccup stopped just in front of Astrid's face, smiling with jagged sharp teeth, and started to laugh a bit, making growling sounds from his chest. He sat next to her, looking at her, unblinkingly. Astrid felt a tad bit creped out as he stared at her. Then suddenly she felt dazed and her body felt numb. She picked up the fish and ate a piece and swallowed it. Shuddering afterwards. Astrid shook her head and gasped. "You little demon!"

Hiccup reeled back a bit because of her outburst, confused. _'Okay, what just happened? Yay, she ate the fish!'_ He blinked a few times before he laid his head on one of her knees and started purring. Astrid began to pet Hiccup's head. Hiccup's scales felt warm, like she could use him as a pillow. Her body was still numb from before and she began to drift off and soon she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty and the night fury

Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up, slowly and groggily. That was a weird dream. His head hurt like a Gronkle sat on it. **'It wasn't a dream, little Hiccup, hehehe,'** his eyes widened. What was that voice?  
He wanted go get up but he felt far too weak. He looked around. He saw Astrid's face. What, wait, ASTRID? Hiccup swallowed hard as he saw Astrid lying extremely close to his body. Hiccup's cheeks glowed red.

Astrid moaned and looked up and saw Hiccup's face. "Good morning you, something tells me you don't know what's going on?" Astrid said. "W-what, h-happened?" Hiccup asked.  
"Well, you turned into a night fury." Astrid said. "W-what?" Hiccup asked. Astrid sat up. "How do you feel." _'What did she say?'_ His head was still hurting and blurry. "W-what?" He held his head. "Why does m-my head hurt s-so badly?" he rasped out.

'_Ow, it hurts to swallow and talk, what has seriously happened?'_ "Hiccup, You okay? Your acting strange." Astrid said. **'Well, tell her, tell her how you feel, tell her how sweet her sent is, hehehe.'** Hiccup backed away and his back hit the wall. He held his head and screamed! "Hiccup wake up!" Astrid screamed. He started to cry and shout 'no's' in a rapid piece. "Please, help me!" he sobbed. Astrid didn't know exactly what to do to calm him down. Saying anything didn't help with Hiccup half delirious. So she just hugged him, she hummed a lullaby her mother had sung when she was little while she was rocking him softly.

"You're gonna be okay. Hiccup, I promise." Hiccup's body shook.  
**'Tell her, tell her Hiccup.'** "No, no I won't say it." hiccup sobbed.  
Gothi walked into the room, she saw Hiccup and walked over and popped a small cake in Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup's body calmed down and he opened his eyes slowly. "H-how do you feel?" Astrid asked. "That'll calm him down for now. It will probably make him sleepy too but that's just a side effect. I suggest you take him home and tell Stoick but nobody else."  
Gothi said. And with that she closed the door to the room to give them some privacy. Hiccup shook his head. He didn't knew what was happening and it scared him. And he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He buried his face in her neck and just hugged her. "Please...just h-help me." He'd whispered in her cloak.

"I'll protect you hiccup, I promise." Astrid said. The two of them stood, Astrid helped Hiccup keep his balance. Astrid took her clock and tied it around hiccup's neck, covering the ignition site that had appeared where the singe with the Black Moonlight serum had pierced his skin.

"I'll wait till we get home, to hear about last night." Hiccup rasped. Astrid nodded in understanding. She pulled the hood of her clock over Hiccup's face. "No one can see you this way, Hiccup. They won't ask." Astrid said taking Hiccup's hand. Astrid smiled to see his regular finger nails much instead of claws. They walked out the door and off to hiccup's house.

Hiccup had grabbed Astrid's hand while they walked. He didn't say anything but when they were at his door, he staggered a bit. His foot was also back, these were still night fury feet. It were his normal feet but they were covered in black scales. Not that everyone could see with the long cloak around him.

His clothes had ripped apart at the spaces where his tail and wings were supposed to be. "A-Astrid?" He rasped out, "Why are y-you spin-ning so m-much?" Astrid steadied him. The side effect was kicking in. "It's the side effect, that Gothi was talking about. "Astrid said. "Astrid I'm still not fully human seeing that I have scales still on my feet!" Hiccup rasped. Astrid took notice of this and sighed. His prosthetic leg was different too, it had changed shape. It wasn't a human foot but a smaller version of a night fury paw. "It'll be okay Hiccup, I don't think Stoick will target you. If he does I'll take over." Astrid said. ****

She pulled out the vile Gothi had given her. "And give this to Toothless." Astrid said. Astrid opened the door and that both walked in. Stoick looked up from the table and Hiccup pulled down the hood of the cloak. "Hiccup!?" Stoick gasped. Stoick stood up from his chair, "Is that really you?" Hiccup just nodded meekly. "H-hi dad." Stoick walked over to his son and stood a few steps away from him.

"What happened to you?" His expression held shock and disbelief. Hiccup's face was still covered in some scales there and there but most of it was human. His ears were still night fury ones. His eyes were back to normal but his pupils were still silted and his eyes seemed to glow a bit. He didn't have a tail and wings and his hands were also back to normal.

"Hiccup?" He took a step forwards, unconsciously a bit imitating. "Tell me what happened!" "Well the reason Hiccup looks like this is because of a serum called Dark Moonlight serum. Hiccup is a night fury at night and apparently a hybrid during the day, maybe because it's still early. He's still turning back to normal human Hiccup. "Astrid answered for him.

"Why you? Of all the people in this village, it's you? Son, why must you bring bad luck everywhere you go?" Stoick snapped. Hiccup hid behind Astrid. "Calm down, Stoick. Hiccup is not very good around humans in this state." Astrid said. "Why should I calm down? He is half a dragon!" Stoick snapped.  
Hiccup was still hiding behind Astrid, trembling a bit because he was terrified of his father's behavior now. "P-please, D-dad. Please, d-do-n't be m-mad." Hiccup rasped out, scared. His pupils were smaller slits then they were because he was so scared.

"Get out! Get the dragon and _that thing that is my son_ out of here!" Stoick yelled while pointing at the door. Hiccup was taken aback by his father's words, the memory of his father disowning him when he found out about Toothless came back. **'He's casting you out because of what you are, if he loved you, well...He'd care about you, so hiccup, what's your choice, let him get away for disowning you or will you force him to change his mind about you? Choose or I'll choose for you!'** The voice said in Hiccup's head.

Hiccup growled, ran from behind Astrid in anger and lunged for his father, throwing him into the table, breaking it. The flames in the fire pit wrapped around Hiccup's body revealing his wings and tail. Stoick was shocked. Hiccup growled in his face, showing razor sharp jagged teeth, unlike those of actual night furies. His weren't retractable.

"T-take it b-back, all of it!" Hiccup growled, half sobbed and screamed out. "Hiccup. Don't hurt him! Sitting on him is fine but hurting him might not turn out well." Astrid said, running towards him. Stoick was shocked but masked it quickly but anger. "WHAT ARE YOU?! You're not my son! You're a monster!"

Hiccup didn't react to the thread any human would, his pupils were so small now that you almost couldn't see them anymore. He put one of his hands, now claws on his father's chest and put his face inches from Stoic's face and instead of firing a fireball, he screeched in his face out of anger.

"Hiccup stop no!" Astrid said grabbing hold of hiccup's wrist. Hiccup tried to pull away but Astrid's grip held firm. Hiccup's eyes began to shut as the serum that Gothi had given him put him to sleep. Astrid held him steady and pulled him of Stoick.  
"Leave, and don't come back. NOW!" Stoick said. Astrid handed him the vile. "Give that to Toothless, would you?, it's to help him see Hiccup as a human." With that said, Astrid took Hiccup out of the door.

Hiccup, now barely awake was easily taken off of Stoick. "Please give the vile to Toothless." Astrid could carry Hiccup through the alleyways of the village. She went towards the cove Toothless and Hiccup met at. She got there without anybody noticing, and laid Hiccup down the cave floor and sat beside him, stroking his head.

Hiccup moaned, with tears in his eyes as he looked up at Astrid. "What am I going to do Astrid? My dad doesn't want me, what am I going to do?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know, I could ask my parents if you could stay with me?" Astrid said. "I don't know Astrid, I don't want to be too much of a burden." Hiccup said. "If you can't stay there then, I'm out of options." Astrid sighed.

Hiccup hissed and held his head. "Hiccup? are you alright?" Astrid asked, a bit concerned. "I-I'm just tired, I need to get some sleep." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded and lay down beside him. "Good night Astrid." Hiccup murmured sheepishly. "Good night Hiccup, sleep well." Astrid replied. Hiccup closed his eyes and wanted to go to sleep but the voice in his head didn't let him. 'Voice, shut it! I want to go to sleep!' He grabbed his head and hissed once more. That damn voice was giving him a headache.

**'Oh Hiccup, you won't escape me, you can't even control yourself, you have nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. The witch Luna knows that you're not capable to fight the black blood.'** the voice purred. 'You-no she's the one that's created you! You're not real!' Hiccup screamed.

Suddenly Hiccup is chained up against a wall. A human night fury appeared before him. **'Oh I'm real, after all, I'm you, only...I'm your soul's spirit, your symbol is a night fury after all.'**, the dragon purred. One second he was in front of him and now he was nose to nose with it. The dragon ran its claws over the ingression site. Hiccup was powerless, he was trapped and couldn't escape. The dragon looked back up at hiccup and smiled darkly. **'I'll let you sleep, but tonight we'll have some fun."** Chuckled the dragon. Hiccup's eyes felt heavy with sleep and he unwillingly drifted off.

Astrid woke up in the middle of the night by a scratching sound, and if something was moving around. She opened her eyes and she almost froze with shock. Hiccup was next to her, she could see that, but not 'human' Hiccup but the black/bluish dragon from the previous night. It, or should she call it a he?, considering that it was still Hiccup, was still asleep but it looked like he was having a nightmare. She got on her knees and carefully touched his head. "Hiccup?"

The dragon rose to his feet and growled. **'Ready for that play time I was talking about hiccup?**' the dragon purred in excitement. Hiccup still was chained to the wall weak and tired from the change his body had gone through once again. 'please don't hurt her!' hiccup said through tears that streamed down his cheeks.

**'Oh I'm not going to hurt her…you are."** The dragon purred. It lay one clawed hand on the ingestion site and the other on his head. Hiccup screamed in agony and then the scream turned into a force roar and outside, the darker night fury screeched and pinned Astrid to the ground. NOO!', hiccup screamed in his head. 'Please! Astrid!'

"Gah! Hiccup! Stop! It's me! Astrid! She yelled while she tried to push him off her. But since that didn't work, she needed to do something she didn't want to. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." After that she did her fist back and punched the dragon in the jaw to get it of her.

She quickly got up and grabbed her axe. "Hiccup." She said, slowly, like she was talking to a five year old, "I know this isn't you! Snap out of it! Fight it!" 'Astrid, Help me I-I don't want to hurt you!' Hiccup sobbed. **'Oh gods, once I completely rid of this you, you won't care what you do.'** The dragon said.

'What! What'd you say?' Hiccup gasped. "Hiccup, I don't want to do this, I know you're in there! You have to wake up!" The dragon laughed demonically and looked up and readied a plasma ball. Astrid gasped and took cover behind a rock. The ball hit the rock and threw her backwards into a tree. 'ASTRID!' Hiccup screamed. He thrashed about and the black chains broke and Hiccup returned to consciousness and ran to the edge of the cave. 'The moonlight, Astrid I-I can't not without losing control, you knew that would happen!' Hiccup cried.

The dragon just laughed. disappearing into nothingness. Hiccup didn't know what to do. The Hiccup in his subconscious didn't know. That Hiccup could do nothing while his human memories got locked away for the night and he got locked in with them. Gothi had said that this would happen every night unless he could keep his mind safe and get this curse away. He could do nothing while the dragon took control again, not the dark one in his mind, but the dragon he'd turned into.  
~~~~~~

A/N: chapter 2 up and ready to go, after so long, and another thanks to my editor and co-writer huggiebird. 


End file.
